1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to monitoring wireless devices and to messaging by wireless communication between wireless devices in a specific geographical location and remote centers.
The disclosure also relates to configuring and using geographical zones in multi-dimensional spaces. In particular, it relates to systems and methods to remotely control and monitor movable entities, their functions and to positioning data in relation to geographical zones. Such zones can be pre-configured geographical zones. Moveable entities include, but are not limited to, people and vehicles.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Personal and vehicle tracking systems have become increasingly popular and more economically accessible to businesses and individuals. Most tracking locator systems utilize Global Positioning System (GPS) technology. In personal tracking, individuals use GPS tracking information to obtain their current location in relation to another location, etc.
While current GPS tracking systems provide benefits such as Latitude/Longitude (Lat/Long) of a location, triangulation and safety, these benefits are yet to be maximized. Current systems are limited to relaying the GPS information to a control center or a web server and plotting the position of the person or vehicle on a computer map.
Previous systems have been developed to attempt to locate a wireless communication device utilizing wireless access points and routers. For example, the wireless communication device could be in a location having several buildings in range of the wireless communication device. However, these systems do not necessarily provide a precise location. In another situation, the wireless communication device may be in a building with several floors, each floor having its own location node. In this situation, the wireless communication device may be closer to a location node on a different floor.